Little Musing's
by DanH2010
Summary: title explains it :


**Little Musings**

**A/N ok forgive the rubbishness of this but I said on The Christmas Carol I was putting it up but it was half done, then I finished it and it was well rubbish :/ Eugh. Anyway this is AU, Charlie is slightly younger than in series and they haven't lost leopards Den**

**(X)**

He was asleep warm and content. A soft sigh escaped his lips. A smile came to his lips as images flashed through his mind. Sounds followed, happy sounds, laughter from the people around him….it all turned dark suddenly. He began to fret, he was afraid. He didn't know of what, he still felt dread! Soft mewling escaped him and his eyes opened green and bright.

The room was dark, he was alone. He opened his mouth wide when a face appeared beside his hanging cars, boats and planes.

"Hello Daniel." she murmured smiling. "It's ok sweetie mummy's here."

She was mummy. She smelled nice. When she held him it was tight and she kept him safe. She made him laugh. She stroked his face and he grabbed her fingers. They always smelled clean. He put them in his mouth to chew.

"Good thing I just washed my hands chewy." she whispered.

He pressed his gums on her fingers, they felt funny but when he bit down they felt better.

"Danny honey do you have the bongela and the teething ring handy?" Alice asked looking behind her.

The man called daddy appeared. He scooped him up from his cot. He was very big, much taller than mummy. Daddy bounced him and talked to him a lot. He eyed his mummy asking for her with his eyes. He really loved daddy but mummy was number one!

"How can I resist those green eyes?" mummy murmured. Daddy handed him over and mummy took him. Her mummy smell wrapped around him. He found his spot on her shoulder and laid his head down. Mummy rubbed his back. He felt his eyes growing heavy and started blinking a lot. His mother's voice soothed him. It sounded different from all the others. He loved it. Mummy was the best!

(X)

"He's off again." Alice whispered kissing the top of hers sons head.

Danny walked across and cupped his son's small head, he ran his fingers across it gently. "Poor little guy is teething." he looked at his sons head laid on Alice's shoulder and felt love for him fill him. Long with love for Alice too. "He is a full on mummy's boy."

"I should think so since dad can do no wrong in Rosie, Liv and Charlie's eyes."

Danny grinned that smile that Alice loved and she felt her heart skip a beat. "You coming to bed?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"If we aren't careful…." she motioned to their baby.

"We'll be careful." he assured. "Trust me."

"Said the spider to the fly." she drawled.

He laughed. Alice placed Daniel in his cot. "We can't lie around in bed Danny, we have stuff to set up for tomorrow."

"O yeah." he groaned. "Do we have to? We could fool around a bit."

"Yes daddy!" she told him pointedly. "When you make kids it's your responsibility to get up at the crack of dawn or stay up until dawn on Christmas day as the case may be."

He grumbled good naturedly.

"Don't worry we'll get 5 minutes somewhere."

(X)

The baby was uncomfortable. Something was wet against his skin. Before he could voice discomfort he was lifted. Opened his eyes and saw his sister Livvie. He smiled a toothless grin at her. Livvie was brilliant. Always playing with him and tickling him.

"Can't get over how much you look like your daddy." she told him singing. "Proper mini Danny!"

The man called Thabo appeared. His voice was gravely. Daniel's eyes widened. This man was funny. Daniel didn't know what to make of him. He said and did funny things sometimes.

"No Daniel you look like mummy don't you. Look at his nose and hair Liv, total Alice!"

Livvie laughed at Thabo. "Look at Daniel's face at your voice.

"You still scared of me Daniel?"

Daniel eyed him and blinked.

"Come on Dan Dan I'll take you away from scary man here."

Daniel continued staring at Thabo.

"Danny and Alice need to see you Liv, code word, presents. See Charlie won't go to bed!"

"Tell them I am seeing to my favourite person." Liv told him.

"Isn't that me?" Thabo asked.

"You've been replaced Daniel owns my heart don't you baby."

Daniel gurgled in reply.

Liv tickled him and his baby giggles filled the air.

"That's my boy's laugh." Liv told him.

"I know I own you." Thabo mumuered voice low.

She smiled. "I'm gonna sort Daniel. Talk to you later in our room yeah?"

Daniel watched the big people. They were always doing that, saying weird things he didn't understand and making faces at each other. Big people were confusing.

(X)

Liv had changed Daniel in no time. She took him out on the veranda to swing the night was warm.

"Baby still up?" a gruff voice asked.

Daniel looked at Uncle Dupe. Daniel loved him! He was so soft and cuddly, and always making daddy laugh. He made mummy pull funny faces then mummy would say things like Daniel you act older than he does! Always playfully thought, he didn't think she actually meant it. Dupe always promised to take him out tracking and help him with girls like he did his big brother Evan. Daniel saw he liked drinking from this big bottle a lot, although he never held him when he did. Was it his milk?

"Liv!" Daddy called.

"Say ba bye to uncle Dupe."

Daniel grinned at him and he saw Dupe smile happily. Grabbed his hand and touched it gently.

Meanwhile mummy and daddy were in the kitchen. He squeaked for mummy then he saw Charlotte.

"Mum is spending time with me!" Charlie said.

Daniel started to struggle. Liv held him easily.

Why didn't mummy want him? Was it coz of Charlie? She was always doing that, taking mummy away! Mummy was his! He felt tears gather.

Alice saw her son crying. Stood up.

"Mum!" Charlotte declared.

"He needs me sweetie."

Her face turned mutinous. "You were mine before his!"

"He's a baby Charlie." Alice told her.

Charlotte ground her teeth together. "I need you too."

"Charlie I'm here for you whenever you need me!"

"Yeah if you don't have IT!"

Daniel squeaked in outrage, that didn't sound nice!

"He's not an it, he's your baby brother! I thought you wanted to be a big sister." Alice remembered the excitement when she announced the news.

"I changed my mind. I want to be an only child again."

"What about Liv and Rosie and Evan?"

"They are dad's not yours." Charlotte replied crossing her arms.

"Baby this won't last forever, he needs me."

Alice was holding Daniel. He looked at Charlotte smugly. "I can see it in his eyes. He's stealing you from me!"

"Charlotte he is a baby."

"Yeah and I hate him! I wish he wasn't here!" she stomped off to her room.

"Don't listen to her Daniel. She loves you."

(X)

Daniel sat on mummy's knee the next day it was Christmas and everyone was happy except Charlie. She looked sad and he didn't like that. Was all this his fault? Should he let Charlie have mummy then maybe she'd be happy again.

He squeaked at her trying to get her attention.

"Charlie Daniel wants you." Liv said still admiring the bracelet Thabo had gave her.

Charlie crossed her arms.

He squeaked at her angrily.

"Definately has his big sisters temper." Dupe remarked.

"ARLEE!" Daniel yelped trying to shout at her.

Charlie looked at him. "What?"

Danny and Alice stared.

"What son?" Alice whispered.

"Arlee!" he shouted pointing at his sister. "Arlee."

A slow smile spread across her face. "Did he just say my name?" Charlotte whispered.

Alice nodded smiling.

"Really?" Charlie whispered. "And it was his first word?"

"He loves his big sister." Danny said.

Charlotte flew across and picked the baby up. "I love you too little man!" and blew raspberry's on his cheek.

For Daniel Christmas was now perfect.

**A/N i actually had the idea for this way back in july then forgot and remembered about 4 days before xmas and of course i couldn't write it - it had a different ending planned bt i didn't like it so i changed it. bleh! anyways hope you all had a fab xmas x  
>On that subject i am gutted coz i missed new wah adverts not once bt twice :( i need to see them! <strong>


End file.
